Raw trout
Raw trout are fish that can be caught with a fishing level of 20, granting 50 fishing experience per catch. It can be cooked into trout with a cooking level of 15. Players will stop burning trout at level 49 if using a range, or 50 if using a fire. Successfully cooking a raw trout gives 70 cooking experience. Raw trout are caught through fly fishing, which requires a fly fishing rod and feathers. This method can also net raw salmon at the appropriate fishing level. The fish are caught with the lure option at Lure/Bait fishing spots found in rivers. When fly fishing, the ratio of trout caught to salmon caught is approximately 3:2. With a Divination level of at least 16, 3 raw sardines, raw crayfish, raw anchovies or raw shrimp may be transmuted into 1 raw trout. This costs 2 flickering energy and yields 3.6 Divination experience. Assuming no burning, each raw trout cooked would yield a profit/loss of - }}}} coins. Fishing locations There are 10 fishing locations for trout: Free-to-play locations *Gunnarsgrunn: On the east side of the village is the River Lum. In the river are some spots where players can lure and bait fish. This area is often crowded on free-to-play worlds, making it great for socialising. The spots are grouped into two areas, one south near the bridge and another in the small peninsula north of that. There will always be two fishing spots available spread between these two areas. Several trees grow a bit off to the side of this location. *Lumbridge: In the centre of Lumbridge is the River Lum. On the eastern side of the river (opposite side from the castle) are some spots where players can lure and bait fish. Like the Gunnarsgrunn spot, the fishing locations are grouped into two areas. On the other side of the river is the shop so players can go and sell fish there. The nearest bank is located at the Combat Academy. This is one of the best locations for all players to catch trout. Dead trees are very common in this area for making fires, however the Lumbridge Range can be used, which decreases the burn chance by 10%. Members locations *Shilo Village: Requires Shilo Village quest. This is the most popular place to fly fish, because it is the closest to a bank and there is a fishing shop right in town. The downside is that the fishing spots, although close to a bank, are far apart from each other, unless you have 74 Agility for the shortcut. *Between Seers' Village & Sinclair Mansion: This spot is fairly close to a bank. *Entrana: There is now a deposit box right by the monks who checks you for entrance to Entrana. Use of this makes Entrana a much more accessible place for fishing. There is even a range nearby for easy and fast cooking experience. *Tree Gnome Stronghold: Located in the south-western corner of the stronghold near Brimstail's cave and the Terrorbird pen, this area is close to a bank. *East Ardougne: Just north of town is a peaceful knoll in the shade of a willow tree with two fishing spots. There is a bank located just across the river. It is a short walk if you have an agility of 33 and can use the log shortcut. *Observatory: Not too far North of Castle Wars, this spot is far enough from a bank to be less than optimal. *Isafdar: Requires Regicide. The only bank that is remotely close requires passing through a number of traps that can easily heavily damage players. As such, fishing here is inadvisable. *River west of Fishing guild: This spot is not near a bank, but there is a wandering merchant, Rasolo, just north of the area who will buy players' fish. *Water Ravine Dungeon: The cave found during the Spirits of the Elid quest contains fishing spots near the three spirits. Completion of most of the quest is required, as well as the Ancestral key and Robes of Elidinis. There is no nearby bank. *Fisher Realm: Requires Holy Grail quest. There is no bank nearby. Category:Uncooked food Category:Sign of the porter items